


Nightmares

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Every night, Chanyeol waits for the horror to start playing at the back of his eyelids.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cross-posting my entry for the No Happy Ending fic fest~

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

 

Baekhyun falls with a loud thud, his pained whine ripping through the silence of the forest. 

It’s late now, and the full moon had grown brighter, the golden glow of it staring down at him as he allowed himself to lie on dirt, his body filled with bruises, his inner lip busted and his left eye red in the eyeballs.

The birds fly by, tweeting furiously as they witness his final night.

He spits to the side, his in- and exhaling turning into horrible wheezes as he glares at the male standing by his feet, a dangerous smile plastered on his lips.

“You can’t kill me, you see?” The warlock smiled insanely, his lips smudged with blood tracks, his eyes glowing red and his hair a mess.

His clothes have already been torn off as Baekhyun had attempted to destroy him the way he did to his Amalgamate— but Baekhyun is weak now that his Alpha had gone.

This warlock—he had already caused too much damage. 

Baekhyun tries not to inhale heavily, so as not to take in the scent of death surrounding him. It’s been months since he’d put away and performed proper burial for the innocent ones who’d died, but still, the reek of death lingered. 

It lingered and mixed with the scent of the man that he loves.

“You can still scent him? After all he did, you can still pick up on it.” The warlock chuckled, “I know what you’re thinking, I can feel what you feel, little Omega.”

Baekhyun’s heart ached at the mere fact. He failed Chanyeol, he was going to keep him safe but this—whatever this is—Baekhyun was torn apart from the choice he had to make.

* * *

Chanyeol shuts his notebook close, his eyes unseeing and his mind not feeling. It’s another bout of words flooding out of his mind somewhere. It’s a feeling that he’s possessed ever since he could remember, since he came to be.

_'Hide away from me'_ , he scribbles onto the blank page, smudging it with black, _’please hide away from me.’_

It’s a swirling block of words, a powdered hill of emotion. His notebook’s pages are worn out and crumpled, his hand-writing messy and shaky, all piled into it. Heading back to his bed, he puts the black leather-covered notebook in his messenger bag. He kicks it towards under his bed and climbs in, sheathing himself with a thick blanket because he knows that despite it being summer, he’ll feel cold – as he usually have.

Hiding his body under the blanket, he stares at the ceiling, waiting to succumb to sleep. He waits to be swallowed back by an ugly vivid dream – a horror. It’s a familiar horror in which he stands before a lone wolf, its body frail, its posture weak and withering. 

His own hands are shaking, trembling as he stares down at them, blood coating it to the core. 

It’s a repeated occurrence but he knows morning will come; and just like every morning as he’d find himself in the aftermath of that nightmare, tired and more exhausted than before, he will taste the metal on his lips.

He’ll taste the copper – the blood of those he’s killed.

These dreams haunt him every night, under the moon the memories become bright. In the eyes of the lone wolf he’d stare in fright, again and again the creature—he’d say, “Everything’s going to be alright.”

They say it’s a misplaced memory, a haunting of something that could have been his previous life. Though he barely remembered when it began, Chanyeol was almost sure that the events felt familiar – despite the fact that nothing in his memory chambers would recognize it. There was something that made him want to remember, yet at the same time, it was a blank canvas, a nightmare—ugly and something he’d been thankful to have not been a part of.

The nightmares come casual then, he becomes settled at the idea that it will continue to come. Despite the horrid things he see in that alternate world, Chanyeol knew he had the morning to hold onto. 

Some evenings he’d dream of himself merely phasing about, some dreams, he’d be sitting beside a stranger, his face blank and lost in the dream. These things are what kept him proper some nights, but then there are those that would keep him aching from the core, very much like the warlock who begins to phase about, he’d come and go in Chanyeol’s dreams, disappear behind the fog only to come back with a grimly smile. His eyes irises are red and his tear-ducts leaking as though they bled; it’s something Chanyeol could not erase in his mind.

These are the things he recalls, these are the things he writes, wondering what they were for. Was it a warning? Was it the past? Was it a conjured feeling of having nothing to recall?

On some nights, a raven-furred wolf would appear, over and over again—Chanyeol would hear, “Please, wake up. Please, Chanyeol wake up.”

It’s a never-ending reminder that somehow this was – _whatever the time and age_ – somewhat real.

It is said that the small opening to the forest where he was found was a portal to the magical world. It was said to be a legend-to-be, spoken about one person to another. It was a story that was slowly being forgotten after the mysterious incident that happened even before he appeared in the small town; one of the fairies who’d found him in the area had told him that the council is petitioning to seal it away. 

According to the council, one of the guardians had died while the other half of the pair—its mate, is growing weaker in a startling haste. They were losing on the other side, and soon they knew that the evil creatures lurking about would one by one pass through the portal. They could very well wreak havoc in this peace—in the peace that both the magical creatures and humans have found permanence in.

To the council, it was going to be a sacrifice of one, for the safety of all.

They say the evil creatures are in a panic, wanting to cross the portal. It’s what the guardians were there for. 

Like this, a pair would be called forth, volunteers or those whom the council saw fit for the role.

When Chanyeol would ask who the current guardians were, Minseok would only shrug, “All I heard is that it’s a pair of mated werewolves.”

* * *

There are words running about, there are questions pooling and reaching his toes. There’s an ocean of blood and every night that comes, they get deeper, they reach closer; they haunt him.

That evening’s dreams envision happiness. Beside the raven wolf he walks, not on a pair of feet but furry paws. There’s a look in the petite wolf’s eyes that sends him butterflies and despite the brief moment where they touch, it’s a hazy dream—nothing much.

Chanyeol is steered into a sudden gloom because it seemed that that night was nothing but doom. A tall male with glimmering eyes, very much like the warlock from the previous dream of another night, approaches them with a sly smile.

“What have we here— two wolves out tonight?” The blond snickers, staring down at them with dark glee, “maybe we can have some fun, or you let me cross that one.” He nods towards the portal.

And things begun to spiral down to a bleeding mess. There are yelps and growls thrown in the air and Chanyeol is battered, scratched and aching. It’s merely a nightmare, he’d chant over and over again; yet the pain he feels and the squeeze of his heart as he watches the warlock begin to batter the other wolf—it was more real to him than the pain inflicted on him.

He prowls on the ground and finds his footing, growling heavily as the tall stranger walks slowly towards him. Before things turn for the worse, Chanyeol finds the raven wolf had changed its form, an animalistic growl leaving his lips and he tackles the tall male onto the ground. 

They fall, they struggle—the sound of a crackling bone eerily resounds in the middle of the dark forest, a scream, an ear-shattering cry for help rips through the dark night as Chanyeol merely watches.

The tall male manages to escape but the petite wolf doesn’t relent. 

The last thing Chanyeol sees in that dream is the raven haired boy with soft features looking at him—as though it would be the last time he would see him ever again.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He says.

Chanyeol isn’t human, at the least he knows he isn’t. 

Minseok, the veterinarian who’d found him by the forest’s entry way, he believes the same. His heart doesn’t beat and his mind is blank of memories. It is made obvious by the latter that he wasn’t the first one to have been found in the same predicament.

“You remind me of Shixun. I found him many months ago and he’d been trying to recall his past but to no avail.

I believe the seal placed on him is to rebirth him. He will have to start anew once this full moon passes.”

“What’s wrong with the coming full moon?”

“Didn’t you hear? The elders have come to a final decision. They’re going to seal the portal. They’re merely waiting for the guardian on the other side to regain his strength so he could seal it on his end.” Minseok explains.

“But wouldn’t he be killed there?”

* * *

The warlock walks towards him, to his side to caress his face. He brushes the Omega’s raven hair, to grin once more, as if he was saying something that Baekhyun hadn’t already witnessed—the image of it ripping through his being as he watches it all happen because he is incapable of protecting his own Alpha.

“After all,” the warlock snickers against his ear, the corner of his lip pulling into a horrific grin as he carefully traces a finger onto his own lips, “I have his heart inside me.” And then, he smiles, a grin ever so disgusting, a grin, ever so horrid as his teeth glimmers in a dirty shade of gold, some flesh still stuck in between, “you can’t kill me, little Omega. I carry your Alpha’s life~” he singsongs, tilting his head to the side until his body follows.

Kai, the warlock, then leans into him and licks at the shell of his ear, making him wince in disgust. 

“You can hear his heart beating, no?” he asks quietly. “He’s still completely alive.” He giggles, “I wonder, once I cross the portal and return him to his previous state and he begins to massacre the people there like he did here—would they allow him to stay alive? Like you did?” The warlock hums, “that’s what you get for fucking with me. At least, I’m not the only one who lost a pair, hm? An eye for an eye, Omega.” The warlock spits closely against his face, “My Sehun for your Alpha. Hahahahaha!” 

But the full moon is passing, and he is only waiting for his strength to return. He is waiting, to finally correct his wrong in some twisted way. 

Baekhyun is waiting to redeem himself.

Again, Baekhyun spits to the ground underneath him. He pulls onto the warlock’s neck before the male can even react. Another bout of rolling on the bloodied ground, and Baekhyun has the male locked under him and he begins to recite a line in an intangible language.

The ground begins to shake and the birds start to flee. The trees keep hold on their feet while the leaves begin to rattle, the wind whistling a quiet but eerie tune. 

“The fuck is going on?” The warlock struggles to say but Baekhyun ignores the question.

He holds tightly against the male who attempts to break free, groaning and growling onto the earth beneath them; the Omega relents.

When the portal begins to light up and take its transparent form, amidst the events, Baekhyun watches with a light heart as he feels the warlock tense, watching the portal change and shift, and slowly turn into a black hole, shrinking… and shrinking… and shrinking.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The warlock yells, “what the fuck did you do?!” Kai screams, turning abruptly towards the Omega.

Baekhyun loses the upper-hand and shifts onto his wolf, growling towards the warlock who finds his footing—he can faintly hear the elders in his mind, responding to his recital, his call to mutually seal the portal.

_”I’ll keep you safe.”_ Baekhyun says one last time as he lunges forward, attacking the warlock.

* * *

It’s been 2 nights after the full moon passed. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he was bothered. He feels something is missing suddenly, because that evening, he wakes up and there was no dream.

He’s not used to it.

So instead, he heads out to find it.

The forest is a quiet place. The birds are peaceful and the trees grow endlessly. Somehow, this is different for Chanyeol.

To actually be in the dream. To live the nightmare.

A small crackle from behind him startles him, and he snaps his head towards the source of the sound. It’s the middle of the night but the elders have assured that the portal and every evil that has ever lived in it is no more—it couldn’t be that someone had survived it?

Chanyeol quietly pads towards the bushes where the trees hang low and the clearing is merely visible. It’s dark out, but somehow he isn’t scared. He fears nothing. After all, he doesn’t have a heart.

What Chanyeol finds behind the bushes becomes a startling spark of familiarity. Because there, on the ground is the raven-furred wolf. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what comes into him as he rushes towards the creature. It’s unconscious, its breathing pattern a flicker of light. 

He begins on his feet to run over to Minseok’s, but is stopped on his tracks as a young child appears from somewhere; he blinks, startled.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol heads over to the child and carries him as well. Running full speed with hopes that maybe,  _just_ maybe, his nightmares weren’t fiction.

The male bangs on the door with fervor. Chanyeol is sweating bullets as he carries both the child and the wolf in his arms, calling out Minseok’s name in the dead of the night.

“Minseok! Help!” Chanyeol yells, using his shoulder, his feet, his knee to knock on the door.

The lights on the 2nd story of the house lights up and then there is a pair of feet padding noisily. 

The locks unhinge and the door is pulled open, a tall blond male blinks blearily towards him, brushing the back of his palm on the corner of his eye as he asks a weak, “Minseok’s getting ready.” 

“Who are you?”

“S-Shixun, sorry. I ran down first because Minseok said I should open the door for you. Come on in.”

“I—I know this is crazy, but I… I found them in the forest.” He says quickly, trying to explain himself as he allows himself in. He doesn’t know what to do, he was in between excitement and fear of the unknown. As he holds the warm bodies against him, Chanyeol simply hopes that this would be it.

Minseok then comes down from the stairs, seemin to have overheard what Chanyeol had said.

“You went to the portal?!” The male squawks.

“The elders said it’s safe—I don’t know, I just felt like going there, my nightmares, ‘Seok and—and—and I found them!” He babbles, “Minseok… This wolf—“ he knows right away that the fairy knew what he meant.

Quickly, they retrieve off the bodies from Chanyeol’s arms. 

While Shixun takes the sleeping child to take him to the living room, Minseok speed-walks towards his office to have a look at the wolf. 

They find themselves by the operating table, the veterinarian laying the unresponsive body there. By the way Minseok’s expression looks, Chanyeol doesn’t expect what was coming next.

“Chanyeol… he wasn’t.” Minseok tries; he takes in a sharp breath before he looks at Chanyeol dead in the eyes, “He isn’t breathing anymore.”

“What do you mean, I could still feel it earlier when I found him.” He almost yells, his jaw begins to shake as he refuses to believe what the male just said.

“No—you must be mistaken, his body temperature suggests that he’s been dead since the other night; from his hips down to the last limb, his bones are all crushed—he can’t possibly survive that.”

“No, you’re mistaken, ‘Seok. He’s alive. He can’t be dead.”

Minseok shakes his head, pursing his lips back, “Chanyeol, you must understand. In these circumstances, even if he was alive, we’d have no choice but to put him down. You can’t let this creature live a difficult life like that,”

“Is that what you did?” he cut in mid-sentence. Chanyeol swallows thickly, feeling something in him shift, “You killed him? That what you did?”

“What?” Minseok tries, “what are you talking about, you’ve been standing here with me the whole time!” the veterinarian says, but as Chanyeol raises his head once again to look at the fairy in the eyes, his tear-ducts are bleeding red, a low but furious growl leaving his lips, “Chanyeol, what the hell is happening to y—“ the words fall short as Minseok’s blood flow out of his mouth, he chokes on air as Chanyeol watches his eyes grow wide in realization of what just happened.

A clean cut on Minseok’s throat, his blood squirting onto the floor, onto the operating table and onto the corpse of the wolf in Chanyeol’s dreams.

Blood continues to flow on the end of Chanyeol’s eyes as he watches Minseok fall on the floor lifeless.

As he feels his body shake, wracked with the intent to kill, Chanyeol very slowly brings his hands to view, blood coating his fingers, raw and fresh.

He can hear someone snicker by the door, the young child staring up at him, beside him—Shixun, holding onto the young child.

And then… slowly… he loses his senses, he loses meaning and he loses control over his own body, becoming an audience from the inside, a prisoner as he looks down on the child he’d have thought he rescued. He stares straight towards the pair, Shixun, whose eyes began to glow red—and the little child, whose smile resembles that one of the warlocks in his dreams.

It was then that Chanyeol realizes. 

That his dreams are real, his sealed past. 

Baekhyun is dead.

 

He’s back in the nightmare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tadaaaa!~ I waited for this one to be over because then I can share to you all why I have been missing recently :) There's a visible lack of updates from me and that's because of a few fic fests that I'm participating in! Sooo~ I hope you guys stay with me ; _ ;//" I'll be cramming over my few other fic fests before I'm back foreals ;;;; Do give it some love in the original entry on LJ- if you liked the fic yea?~ I'll be back! <3


End file.
